The Templar Order
"The Chantry would tell you that the Templars exist simply to defend, but don't let them fool you. They're an army." The Templar Order '''is considered by the common folk to be the saviours and holy warriors of Thedas, protecting the world from the dangers of magic unchecked. As the Chantry’s military arm, they are recruited primarily for their martial skill and religious dedication to the Maker. It is said that a Templar’s obedience is more important to the Chantry than his or her moral centre. Background They are known to have existed for centuries, at least since the creation of the Chantry itself. Activities In truth, they serve equal duties as hunters and protectors. While their primary duty is to police magic, and thus stand guard over local communities and mages to ensure possession and blood magic are prevented, they also hunt down those that defy the Chantry. Whether a mage simply flees the nature of the Circle, or wants to practice magic outside of the official channels, they are considered Apostates or Maleficar, and will be hunted by Templars whenever they are given the chance. To this effect, they possess potent anti-magic capabilities, being able to drain mana, dispel magical abilities and generally prove highly resistant to most forms of magic. To achieve this, they are both trained and empowered by the use of lyrium, requiring such regular doses that they often become addicted to it. Many a powerful and kind-hearted Templar has fallen into madness for want of lyrium. While they are most known for this magical duty, Templars are also the defenders of the common people, often guarding local chantries throughout Thedas. Hierarchy It is currently unknown to the party what exactly constitutes the hierarchy of the Templar Order. However, Balderic has some basic knowledge due to his years spent as a student in the Ferelden Circle of Magi. * The '''Knight-Commander '''is the individual in charge of the Templars within a Circle of Magi. They themselves are also subservient to the heads of the Chantry in their local region - be it a Grand Cleric or otherwise. * The '''Knight-Captain '''is often the second-in-command to a Knight-Commander, serving as their enforcer and giving them accountability. * The '''Knight-Templar is the standard rank within the Order, and denotes that a figure has taken their vows towards serving, not just a new recruit. Are often referred to by the title 'Ser' in less formal circumstances. * The Knight-Recruit is the trainee rank within the Order, with the individual yet to earn the 'Ser' title or responsibility within the Order. Known Members Redcliffe * Ellya ** A Knight-Recruit currently in pursuit of an Elven Apostate. Lothering * Ser Muir ** The Senior Templar of the Lothering Chantry, struggling to protect the populace due to lack of recruits. Barkham * Ser Maram ** Skittish and shell-shocked junior Templar, witnessed the slaughter of his comrades by Maven. * Ser Netho ** Presumptive senior Templar of the Barkham Chantry following the usurpation by Maven. Category:Organization Category:Templar